


And he can see it

by arthoedotcom (avocadomom)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, The Bad Ending, but yaknow, i live for that Angst, im sorry for hurting the sweet boy, seer angus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomom/pseuds/arthoedotcom
Summary: Angus Mcdonald's last vision is of his small body being crushed by falling rubble.---An alternate ending to Madame de flammes (owlaholic68)'s fic about seer Angus





	And he can see it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now you see it...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290212) by [Madame de flammes (owlaholic68)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/Madame%20de%20flammes). 



> hey yall this ones a sad one my b.. i read [Madame de flammes (owlaholic68)'s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/Madame%20de%20flammes) fic about seer angus and immediately the hell part of my brain went, "hey alaina u know what sounds great writing an alt ending where angus just fucking kicks the bucket doesnt that sound RAD" and so i listened to the little gremlin in my head and impulsively wrote this short thing. best to go read her work before this one for this to make more sense and also bc hers is !! so !! fucking good yall !!
> 
> ill be honest and say that i dont write much besides poetry but i really didnt want this idea to be left alone so i wrote it to the best of my capabilites. feedback is welcome and appreciated!!

He really should have expected it.  
  
Angus has read about other seers who've seen how they’re going to die. Read how they've tried everything to prevent it, gone mad in the futile attempts, full of hubris to change things they have no control over. He's learned that nothing, not even Istus Herself can bend to what insignificant mortals desire in terms of their future. It's a fruitless attempt to even try to sway the outcomes that seers foresee.  
  
Angus knows this, but it doesn't really make it any easier when he sees his life end.

  
  
Everything around him is in chaos. The Director is trying to explain herself and Merle looks so distressed and Magnus won't put down his sword and _Taako_ , Taako looks so _empty_ . And Angus thinks that even though he saw this coming, nothing could have prepared him for seeing Taako’s face, desolate, uncaring, rage simmering over the surface as he clutches the umbra-staff in his hand white-knuckled.  
  
Angus can see the end. Not of the world but of the battle, hard-won. The people of Faerun look banged up, but okay, the sun is starting to peek through a mess of clouds. He sees the members of the Bureau of Balance, and they're hugging and crying tears of joy as a warmth starts to spread from the sun's rays. He sees Lup, in a brilliant spectral form and she and Barry are clinging onto Taako as best they can. And, Taako, he’s... crying? He’s on the ground curled into himself, saying something that Angus can’t make out, and Angus quickly backtracks and turns to look around him. To the side Magnus is crying as well, ugly sobs wracking his frame, and Angus can feel his confusion grow. One more turn and and Angus sees Merle and the Director they too look like they’re on the brink of shedding tears. An uneasy feeling settles over Angus, and his bewilderment starts to grow because they won and the Hunger is gone and why do all his friends look so _sad-_  
  
Oh.  
  
Angus looks around and does not see himself with them.  
  
It hits him like a train, the realization of this and before he has much time to process it he sees another vision. He sees rubble falling, and his small little boy body is too slow to do much to get away from it. He _hears_ Taako yelling his name and Magnus roaring as he runs towards Angus, too little, too late. He sees himself be trapped and he can almost _feel_ the pain as his life is slowly drifting from him.  
  
Angus is so _afraid_. Death was not something he had ever shied away from, but seeing it happen to him was more surreal than he ever imagined. Suddenly, Angus understood why those seers tried so hard to fight the wills of Fate. Angus wants to run, to flee as far as he can from the situation, but a part of him knows that he has no control over his own life at this point.

 

Angus is shaken back to the present, and he turns to Taako and _fights the bile rising in his throat_ and stumbles over his words as he talks about how everything is going to be okay afterwards. (And though it might be okay eventually for Taako and his friends, Angus knows it won't be very okay for himself.)  
  
Angus can feel it in his gut more than hear it as the ceiling above him starts to crack. He turns to speak to Taako, and strangely enough, through all the chaos and confusion he’s felt up to this point, a wave of peace crashes over him.  
  
"Sir? I know you'll be happy in the future, and I just- I just want you to know that you can’t blame yourself for what's going to happen." Because Angus _knows_ Taako, knows how easy it is for him to take the blame for things he has no control over.  
  
Taako looks confused, and tilts his head a bit as he asks, "Pumpkin... What do you mean? What's going to happen?"  
  
Angus smiles bittersweetly, and when did he start crying? He goes to wipe his eyes with his sleeve and says, "Don't blame yourself, Sir, please. N-Nothing can really stop what Fate foresees.”  
  
Taako’s eyes start to widen a bit and he goes, "Ango, you're starting to freak me out a bit, what do you mean?"  
  
Angus just shakes his head a bit and as the fractures of the ceiling starts to give way, He yells out a quick, frantic, "I love you!"

The rubble is falling. Angus hears Taako shouting and Magnus roaring and they're both running towards him and-  
  
His vision goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! come talk abt taz and dnd w me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/arthoedotcom) or on [tumblr](https://alainaavocado.tumblr.com/) (ill admit tho all i do on my tumblr is like stuff and post art)


End file.
